


A Purrfect Christmas

by Purpleologist



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cross-posted, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: Originally Written for Supernatural Amino "AntiSanta" Weekend ChallengeSet During Season FiveWhen Jody Mills learned that monsters were real, she took it upon herself to protect her town from anything that threatened it. Now, ten months after the zombies rose and threw her into this life, she finds herself hunting a monster that's eating children for breakfast, lunch and dinner.





	A Purrfect Christmas

Jody sighed as she drove up the winding driveway surrounded by dilapidated cars. While Bobby Singer was a valuable resource for her new-found monster hunting profession, she still barely trusted the man. Not only was he the town drunk, but he’d gotten into so much trouble with her and the sheriff’s department over the years that she could hardly believe that he could do anything legal.

She climbed out of her car and found her way to the front door of the old, rundown house and shook her head. How had her life changed this much in a matter of months? She had gone from a small-town sheriff mourning over her dead son with her husband and now she was… hunting down nightmares and going to Bobby Singer of all people for help. The things Sioux Falls had come to.

“Whaddya want?” Bobby asked, opening the door before she even knocked. “I was busy, so this better be good.”

“You tell me.” She said, following him to the study and placing the folder on the desk. “This past week we’ve had several children mysteriously go missing. The parents reported that they disappeared during a meal. The kids were eating, the parents went into another room for a moment, next thing they know the kid’s gone.” Bobby flipped through the photos, squinting and looking closer at them.

“You got any proof that the kids didn’t just run off?” He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow and tossing the file back on the desk.

“We found this at a couple of the houses. And there were some scratches on the floors, almost like claws.” Jody pulled a bag of what appeared to be animal hair out of her jacket and handed to Bobby, along with pulling another photo out of from the back of the file. “I don’t know what this would be, maybe a werewolf-“

“Lunar cycle’s not right and werewolves don’t hunt in the daylight.” He shot down, shaking his head and rolling over to a bookshelf where he pulled off a large, dusty tome.

“So what do you think it is?”

“My best guess? It’s a changeling.” He explained, flipping the book around the show her a picture of the ugly creature. “Boys fought a whole pack a while back. Things are nasty. They usually trade out with the kids they snatch, but we might be dealing with one that just wants to eat without the work.” Jody wrinkled her nose in disgust at the face of the so-called “changeling” and looked up.

“How do I kill it?” She asked.

“Torch it.” Bobby explained, nodding towards his closet where she presumed he kept flamethrowers of sorts. “But we gotta be sure first. Can’t just go around killin’ folks.” He took another look at the bag of hair and shook his head. “I just don’t know how the hair fits into it. You runnin’ it?”

“I got a couple folks working on it down at the station.” She said. “You’ve got my number, you’ll call me if you think of anything else?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t die.” He said, wheeling off into the kitchen and letting her find her own way out of the cramped and dirty house.

 

When Jody got back to the sheriffs’ station, the forensic scientist was waiting for her. After her chat with Bobby, she couldn’t help but wonder what had made him and those boys that had helped earlier this year do this sort of thing. Surely, they had to have been forced into this, like she had. There was no one in their right mind that would choose this life, but then again, she doubted any of them, including herself, were in their right minds after their experiences. Since March, she’d fought demons and ghosts and so many monsters that she could hardly believe in, but was forced to, all to protect this little town she called home.

“So, what do the hairs belong to?” She asked, sticking her hands in her pockets as the forensic scientist showed her the samples.

“Looks like some sort of cat hair. But it’s none I’ve seen in any house pet or even wild one. It doesn’t even look like something from this _country_.” He admitted, shaking his head.

“Is that… ice?” Jody wondered aloud, peering through the microscope

“Uh, I’d say so.”

“But it hasn’t snowed here in… weeks. And it was barely snow, let alone ice.” She remembered the slush that had filled the streets and covered the ground.

“I don’t know what to tell ya, Sheriff. This is what I got. Family must’ve had a cat or something.” He said, sighing and placing the sample back in its container. Jody frowned, having not noticed any litter boxes or other cat hair in any of the houses.

“Yeah, must’ve.” She agreed quietly.

 

Later that night, she began staking out the homes of other children in the neighborhood. If these changelings were taking them during meals, that would mean skipping her own. As she sat there on the edge of town, she watched the happy families eating dinner and laughing as they prepared for Christmas. Yet again another reminder of the family she’d lost. Maybe one day she’d be able to have a family again. Maybe-

A rustle in the nearby woods caught her attention and she turned. A darkened blur dashed through the underbrush and slunk through the shadows of the suburban homes. This was the changeling. It had to be. Cautiously and quietly, she crept out of her car and grabbed her flamethrower, not unlike the one she’d seen poking out of Bobby’s closet. The small creature crept to the window of a dining family just as the mother got up to get something from the kitchen and the father left to answer the phone. With the light streaming out of the window, Jody became confused.

This didn’t look anything like the changeling Bobby had shown her…

This looked like a cat.

Albeit, a freakishly large cat with talons and fangs beyond compare, but still… a cat.

A cat that she had no idea how to kill.

As the feline monster pushed open the window, Jody’s mind filled with options. She could light her flamethrower right now and torch the thing and risk setting the house on fire without killing the beast. She could pull out her gun and shoot it and risk not killing it and attracting unwanted attention from families all around…

Or she could just change its target.

Bending down, she picked up a small decorative stone from the family’s garden and threw it, hitting the cat’s side and earning the attention of the ugly beast. It turned its glowing yellow eyes on her and hissed, pulling itself back from the window and stalking towards her.

Now she really needed a plan….

But so far all she could think of was “run”.

Taking a few steps backwards, she fumbled in her jacket pocket for her cell phone, clumsily dialing Bobby’s number.

“What is it?” He replied in his usual surly tone.

“It’s not a changeling, Bobby. It’s some sort of a cat. A big, child eating _cat_.” She said, turning tail and running towards her car.

“A cat?” He said skeptically, the sound of his wheelchair rolling on wood coming through the phone’s speaker. “A cat, I shoulda known.”

“What is it, Bobby?” She asked, turning around to see the large animal starting to run after her.

“The Jólakötturinn.” He told her.

“The what?”

“The Yule Cat. It’s from Iceland. Killed kids who didn’t have any new clothes for Christmas. I counted it out cus there haven’t been any sighting since the 19th century.” He explained.

“How do I kill it?” She pressed, stopping for a breath at her car and rummaging through the trunk, which she’d stocked with homemade weapons.

“Ya can’t.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You can’t kill it. The only way to stop it is to make an offering of warm winter clothes. The thing belonged to what was basically a goddess in Iceland. As much as I hate to tell ya, this is the only way.” Bobby consoled.

“Well I don’t exactly have a bunch of winter clothes lying around!” She snapped, slamming her trunk shut and running the driver’s side door.

“Then find some! Or this thing will keep hunting people down until Christmas!” Bobby warned, hanging up. Jody scowled, starting the car as the cat crept closer. Of course it couldn’t be killed. Of course it belong to a goddess. Of freaking course she needed something she didn’t have to stop it….

Unless…

The clothing drive.

There was a clothing drive happening at the sheriff’s station. If she could just get back there quick enough, she could lock the cat in a cell until she figured out what to do with it. If she could-

The cat landed on the hood of the car and she jumped, fumbling with the gear as she started to go in reverse.

The station as halfway across town. If she could just get there before it broke the windshield, she could stop it.

She raced through Sioux Falls, thankful that the sun had long set and that a majority of the townspeople were in their homes, eating or watching Christmas movies. After the disaster in March with the zombies, she had had a hard enough time convincing people to stay in town without letting them know that other monsters were real and constantly posing a threat.

The monstrous cat clawed at the glass, leaving inches-deep gouges in both the hood and windshield of the car and she winced, knowing it’d be a hard story to explain when she got back to work the next morning.

_‘Only a bit further. Only a couple more streets.’_

The cat hissed, ramming a paw through the cracking windshield and clawing at Jody as she swerved the car through the empty streets and tried vainly to see around the beast. If she could just last one more block, she’d be there. One more, one more…

She slammed her foot on the break, throwing her and the Yule Cat forwards and through the locked doors of the sheriff’s station. Glass shattered and she felt shards cutting into her skin, but she didn’t have time to worry about that now. Stumbling to her feet, she managed to get to the box of clothing donations, grabbing coats and mittens and hats and carrying them to nearest cell.

“Here, kitty kitty.” She said, a hint of delirium to her voice, probably from the blood loss and head-on collision with her car’s broken windshield. The monster hissed and stalked after her, clearly still disoriented from the sudden stop. When it spotted the clothes in her arms, its malicious look weakened and it purred, leaping towards as she dropped the clothes and skittered away.

As the giant cat rolled around in the ball of donated clothing, she slammed the cell door and retreated back to her desk, sliding into it with a sigh.

Now was probably a good time to call Bobby for some more help.

 

It didn’t take long for the wheelchair-bound man to roll into the sheriff’s station and when he got there, he was clearly surprised.

“What, didn’t think I could do it?” Jody asked, still catching her breath from the adrenaline-filled fight.

“No, I just didn’t expect it to be a baby.” He admitted, rolling over the where the kitten was purring in its nest full of clothes.

“A baby? That thing killed a half a dozen children and almost got me!” She cried.

“Normally these things grow to be as big as houses. This thing… it’s barely bigger than a mountain lion.” Jody stared at him in disbelief and sighed, grabbing a rag to hold over one of her many cuts.

“Well, regardless of how old it is, we can’t exactly keep it here forever. What do we with it?” She asked.

“I’d say send it back to Iceland, but that’s a bit out of our price range.” Bobby said, thinking for a moment. “I can see if I can get a friend to smuggle it into Canada. Hopefully the ice up there’ll keep it happy enough.” Jody was about to argue, but realized there was no better solution. They couldn’t very well keep it near town, as they barely got any snow and this was clearly a wintery animal. They could only hope that Bobby’s friend would take it somewhere isolated, somewhere where it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“I guess.. that’ll work.” She agreed. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the giant kitten purr and play with the “offering” Jody had given it. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally asked. “Are you doing anything for Christmas, Bobby?” He looked over at her surprise.

“No…” He admitted.

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” She offered, knowing that neither of them had anyone to share the holiday with.

“I guess so.” He agreed, rolling away to call his “friend”.


End file.
